Parents
by Wunder Boy
Summary: "Your parents," the young brunette says softly, as he fills up his new piece of paper with various green shapes. "Do they really throw things at each other?" / Dalton-verse. Jogan.


**A/N:**Because I can't get enough of mini-Logan and mini-Julian. This fic is based lightly on the first time Julian and Logan met, and you can find it here (just remove the spaces): http:/ / cpcoulter. tumblr. com/post/ 4855331788/ you-know-what-a-heart-is-because-i-showed-you

**Disclaimer:**These characters belong to CP Coulter. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Your parents," the young brunette says softly, as he fills up his new piece of paper with various green shapes. "Do they really throw things at each other?"<p>

"They do," Logan replies, not tearing his eyes away from his drawing. "I see them all the time… oh, no, I hear them," he continues thoughtfully. "They usually send me up to my room before they start throwing things."

"Oh," Julian breathes.

"Why?" Logan asks fiercely. He looks up from his drawing and glares at Julian with such intensity that the other boy almost backs away from him.

"Nothing," Julian says quickly, putting his paint stained hands up in defense. "My parents throw things at each other, too, s'all."

The blonde visibly relaxes, and he looks at his new friend almost apologetically before he turns his attention back to his work. "You see here?" he says, grabbing Julian by the wrist and pulling him closer. "My dad threw this vase at the wall last week."

"It looked like an ugly vase anyway," Julian says, eyeing the messily painted yellow-striped vase suspended in the air.

"That's what he said after," Logan smirks. "But my mom got really mad 'cause that was a gift from grandma—her mom."

"I know what a grandma is," Julian interrupts, glowering at the other boy.

"Anyway," Logan continues, grinning. "My mom made one of her assistants buy another one exactly like it, so that grandma wouldn't notice."

"That's stupid," Julian says.

"Why's that?" Logan asks curiously.

"Because that's happened to me before," the brunette shrugs. "I've had three different kinds of remote controlled Ferraris. They all got thrown around, too."

"That sucks," the other boy says, frowning. "You shouldn't leave your toys where your parents can reach them."

"You sound like my nanny," Julian mutters, as he crosses his arms tightly over his chest. He then turns his attention back to his friend's drawing and untangles his arms to point at something on the lower left side of the paper. "What's that little thing over there?"

"That's me," Logan says. He quickly tries to hide the paper away from Julian's view, but that only makes the other boy try harder. The brunette stands on his tiptoes and looks over Logan's shoulder.

"Why do you have blue stuff all over your face?"

"I was trying to paint my Superman shirt," Logan replies crisply. "Must've smudged it or something…"

"Those are tears," Julian whispers, suddenly understanding why the other boy was being so hesitant. "You were crying when your parents fought."

"I wasn't!" Logan hisses. He takes his drawing and rips it in two, before he crumples it into a ball and tosses it angrily behind him. "I told you. The paint smudged."

"You didn't have to ruin your drawing," Julian says sadly. "It was nice. I liked it."

"It was stupid," Logan responds, as he takes another piece of paper from the pile in the middle of the table. "I'm going to make a new one. Pass the paint."

"I won't tell anyone," Julian mutters. "That you cried. It's no big deal."

"I told you I didn't—!"

Julian silences the other boy with a look. "I promise, okay? I won't tell anyone."

Logan shrugs, then looks back at his blank piece of paper. "… Just pass the paint."

&.&.&

"He's a total asshat, Logan. It's not like you didn't already know that."

"That doesn't make me hate him any less," Logan grumbles, rubbing furiously at his eyes. He stops pacing around Julian's room long enough to look at the brunette sitting casually on his bed, the actor's thick, new script left forgotten on his pillow.

"Listen Jules, you don't need this shit," Logan says abruptly, in a rare moment of selflessness. "I should go. You need to get ready for that movie—."

"Come here, you prick," Julian rolls his eyes, before Logan can walk out of his room. "I'm Julian Larson. I'm amazing already. You on the other hand," Julian continues as he motions for Logan to sit next to him, "Are a complete mess. So don't worry about me."

"You're totally going to hold this against me later," Logan scowls, but he takes a seat next to the brunette anyway. He then lets out a deep breath and tightly closes his eyes, in a desperate attempt to keep the tears from escaping.

"God Jules," the blonde sighs again. "If he just talked to me, treated me like a fucking human being, then maybe… Maybe I'll actually start to feel like one."

Julian's frown deepens, and he scoots closer to Logan, before he puts a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders. "You are so much more than what he makes you out to be," he says sincerely. "And you should never let him make you feel otherwise." He then takes his handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to Logan.

"Now see, this opening up thing isn't too bad," the brunette smirks lightly. "You should do it more often."

"As if," Logan replies, his scowl just visible from behind the handkerchief.

"Seriously, Lo," Julian continues firmly. "You need this. And I won't… You know I won't tell anyone."

The smile that Logan offers him is small but appreciative, and Julian's heart starts racing when the blonde's hand ghosts briefly over his own.

"You never did."


End file.
